Siri Tachi
Siri Tachi was a legendary Human female Jedi Knight who served the New Jedi Order prior to the Yuuzhan Vong War. Eliana fell pregnant in with Elijah's child in 20 ABY, but the two were forced apart by her parents and by the threats they received The daughter of Force-sensitives Elijah Chilcott and Eliana Tachi, Siri was conceived while Elijah and Eliana were still in a relationship, and before Eliana's father and mother forced her into a marriage with King of Andara Eldon Theunissen. Eliana told Elijah of the pregnancy and the two were then forced apart by .Six short years after her birth, Eldon began imposing tyrannical policies against Force-sensitives after a near death experience with one. Fearing for Siri's life, her mother created a ruse to make it look as if she was abducted by local pirates for ransom. Siri was then taken by her mother to the Jedi Temple for her own safety, but was promised that she would be back someday. Shortly thereafter, Siri was accepted into the New Jedi Order and became a Jedi Initiate, alongside other notable classmates such as Serra Keto and Ahsoka Tano. In 28 ABY, having impressed others with her abilities, Siri was taken as the Jedi Padawan of Adi Gallia and traveled on many missions together. Biography Early life Siri Tachi was born to Sebastian and Dark Jedi, Alina Tachi on June 4, 5 BBY on the planet Cularin, where she was raised until the age of two when her parents relocated to Corellia where she would live until about the age fifteen when she found by Corran Horn and brought to the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4. Early in her teenage years, she had a very tomboyish attitude, even while considered attractive by her male peers. As with Kenobi, Tachi had a rivalry with fellow Jedi trainee Bruck Chun. The first time Tachi spoke to Kenobi, she had already learned of his temporary leave from the New Jedi Order to help the adolescents on Melida/Daan to halt the civil war on the planet, and was angry with him, calling him an embarrassment to all potential Jedi apprentices. Later on, however, she helped him trace Bruck Chun's connection in Desann and the Empire Reborn's infiltration of the Jedi Praxeum. A few months following the Empire Reborn incident, Jedi Master Adi Gallia chose to mentor Tachi. The two accompanied Kenobi and his Master Kyp Durron on several missions to planets such as Kegan, Simpla-12, and Sorrus. With Adi Gallia, Tachi helped Kenobi rescue Jinn from the Force-obsessed scientist Jenna Zan Arbor. Later, Kenobi saved her from the bounty hunter Ona Nobis.Jedi Apprentice: The Dangerous Rescue It was not until a few years into their friendship that Tachi and Kenobi discovered their new feelings for each other. Along with their Masters, the two were again sent on a mission together: this time to save a boy, Talesan Fry, from bounty hunters on the planet Cirrus. After crashing on the planet Quadrant Seven, the Masters sent the apprentices to hide in the nearby caves in order to protect Fry. During the time they spent in the caves, Tachi and Kenobi's bickering briefly allowed them to express their feelings for each other, but they decided to put their focus on the mission. At one point in the mission, the apprentices and Fry were on board a ship rigged to blow up if it exited hyperspace. It was during this time of potential death that Tachi and Kenobi truly recognized their feelings, and after finding a way to land the ship safely, they confirmed that they were in love. They agreed to discuss their situation more in depth after putting Fry into safe hands (following the death of his parents at the hands of the bounty hunter Magus), and the mission was over. They both agreed to begin a romantic relationship, but later at some point decided to break things off. However, this decision led to the gradual drifting of their friendship. Believers Shortly after the Bastion Accords, Tachi and Adi Gallia had a major disagreement, which led to Gallia dismissing her informally as an apprentice, and Tachi leaving the New Jedi Order. Now lost and without a place, she soon fell under the sway of a Dark Side cult known as the Believers, and renamed herself Zora. At some point, she began working with the slave trader Krayn, a Believers liaison. Tachi remained a part of his operations as his right-hand person when she briefly encountered Kenobi. Kenobi, like most other Jedi, had believed that Tachi was a traitor.Jedi Quest: Path to Truth Keeping her daughter safe In 24 ABY, Eliana staged a kidnapping to make it look as if someone had abducted her five year old daughter, as a means to keep her safe from her husband King Theunissen. Siri took Siri to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to have her trained in the ways of The Force. Siri's intention was for Siri to remain at the Temple until she was free from King Theunissen, and then planned on training her herself. Personality and traits Siri Tachi was a strong willed and independent woman and was considered by many to be very beautiful. She was usually very determined and focused, but wasn't one to follow the rules too closely. As an apprentice, her strong determination often made it difficult for her to avoid combat when given the choice. Her focus and self-belief also made it difficult for her to work well with others, often considering herself strong enough to complete things on her own. But she eventually let up on that trait, by allowing herself to become more prudent and patient. Siri was a bit of a tomboy and was a brave and resourceful woman. She proved to be very charismatic and had a talent for leadership. She also had an issue with commitment, this being something she had in common with both her father and mother, stating on numerous occasions that it was easier for her to only trust herself. She did however allow herself to open up her heart too easily at times, which would pose as a problem. Siri was also an extremely talented impersonator, fooling many in her act as Solo. The ruse was not only successful due to her physical similarity to Solo, but also to her skilled mimicry of Solo's voice and mannerisms. Although no harm ever befell her, Siri was usually in great danger during her brief time disguised as the Princess. She accepted this role dutifully, however. In addition to her other skills, Siri could speak Basic, Twi'leki, Huttese, Gunganese and could understand Shyriiwook. Relationships Horr VenHalgon Eldon Theunissen Powers and abilities Siri Tachi's lightsaber skills were excellent. She was highly focused in her duels, never letting emotions cloud her. Her lightsaber style may have been Ataru, which was heavily based on athletics. Tachi was extremely good at using the Force to detect others, and could apply a variety of telekinetic skills, such as shoves, lifting and throw objects. Lightsaber and weapons Appearances *''Star Wars: The Fountain Of Youth'' }} Notes and references Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Believers Category:Smugglers Category:Pirates Category:Force-sensitives Category:Scavengers Category:Tachi family Category:Dark Jedi Category:Pilots Category:Jedi Knights of the New Jedi Order